exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Construction, Utility and Engineer E-Frame
Neo Sapien Construction E-Frames are multipurpose vehicles tasked with combat service support functions such as repairing e-frames and starships, constructing buildings, moving heavy cargo and a range of possible other tasks such as demolition and prisoner capture operations. The Exofleet analogue is the PO-024 Field Repair E-Frame. Armament As the Construction E-frame is not intended for sustained combat, it is lightly armed compared to other large E-frames like the AA-569 Amphibious Assault and AL-002 Troop Transport. A light blaster cannon is mounted under its box like body. Consistent with its construction and repair assignment, the right arm has a pincer claw for grabbing items, while the left houses a welding torch and drill. Work lights are attached to either side of the pilot’s bubble canopy. There is also a large circular orange port on the torso centre but its purpose is unknown. History The first appearance of the Construction E-Frame is in Scorched Venus. In James Burns's video for Nara Burns regarding the Neos' starvation strategy against the Terran population on Venus, one such e-frame is shown moving a shipping container of impounded cows in its grip claws. Construction E-frames were used in Typhonus's abduction of Pirate Chief Jonas Simbacca in Pirate's Ransom; a large number of them are seen in Ultimate Weapon performing extra-vehicular repairs on Typhonus's fleet after a bruising battle with the Pirate Clans. In the same episode they were putting finishing touches to the Fusion Cannon on Sinope. In fact, owing to their grip claws, construction e-frames are usually present if prisoners are to be taken alive. Nara Burns and Wolf Bronski were securely held by a construction e-frame when they were captured in Dragon's Rock. The same type of e-frame nearly captured Nara Burns when her heavy reconnaissance e-frame was damaged in Martian Luck, ''but Rita Torres and Maggie Weston put a stop to that attempt. Sharos, a comrade of Thrax and member of the Neo garrison on Mercury was unusual for flying a construction e-frame into battle despite its comparatively modest weaponry (The First Step). He was shot down and killed by Kaz Takagi’s Exofighter. Maggie Weston defeated a Construction E-Frame with her PO-024 Field Repair E-frame in a one on one brawl; her canopy was penetrated by its drill but she was able to forcibly extricate the Neo pilot from the enemy vehicle and force his capitulation (Venus Rising). A Construction E-frame was spotted by Chicago Resistance member Picasso in the underground sewers of Phaeton City (formerly Chicago); shortly afterwards, Phaeton, Livia and his bodyguards were overheard by him discussing the construction of his command bunker (Night of the Traitor). Several of these e-frames were acquired by the Terran Resistance on Earth and Venus, where they would have been invaluable in providing an extra set of hands (literally) in maintaining their battered vehicles. The Pirate Clans retained several of them on Port Chaos for the same purposes. The overwhelming majority of Neo Construction E-Frames were painted in the prevalent light purple, but light gray and blue versions have been observed (''Scorched Venus, The Price of Courage). A captured e-frame of this type belonging to Earth Resistance was painted dark gray (The Art of War). Analysis Neo Construction E-frames are slightly shorter than the Exofleet's PO-024 Field Repair E-frame. They are distinguished by their boxy torsos, bubble canopy and overhead stabilizer which also contains their engine intake. The legs of this e-frame design appear to be flimsily connected to the torso by very thin poles, compared to the stout ones on the PO-024. Unlike the PO-024 which can either walk or roll on threads on the ground, the construction e-frame can only walk when not flying. The legs fold backwards and tuck under the torso to reduce aerodynamic drag in flight. While the AA-569 Amphibious Assault E-frame also possesses a grip claw on its right arm, the size of this vehicle may have made this vehicle less suitable for capturing prisoners alive since the Neos would have needed a smaller vehicle to hide when surprising unwary Exofleet members in an ambush. A second concern would be the size and the saw teeth on the AA-569’s grip claw; it would be too easy for the targeted Terran (or dissenting Neo) to die or be maimed if they struggled to escape. In such circumstances the construction e-frame was more desirable. Notes The name 'Construction, Utility and Engineer' E-frame is an unofficial label for this class of Neo Sapien vehicle based on its appearance and role in the Exosquad TV series. As most e-frames in the series are almost never referred to by their name, the sole official source for their designations was the Playmates accompanying toy line. As there was no Playmates rendition of this vehicle, there is no model number to assign to it. Gallery Construction e-frame 001.png|Construction E-frame abducting Simbaca in 'Pirate Ransom'. Construction e-frame 002.png|Construction E-frames fixing Typhonus's ships in 'Ultimate Weapon'. Maggie vs Neo mechanic.png|Maggie's PO-024 duelling its Neo counterpart in 'Venus Rising'.|link=http://exo-squad.wikia.com/wiki/PO-024_Field_Repair_E-frame Construction e-frame 003.png|Exofleet informant Marduk captured in 'Martian Luck'. Construction e-frame 004.png|Construction e-frame in the sewers of Phaeton City (Chicago) in 'Night of the Traitor'. Earth resistance eframes 001.png|Earth Resistance E-frames in 'Art of War' including a Neo Construction model (far left). Category:E-frames